


Unworthy

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double B, Kim Jiwon Bobby, Leader Kim Hanbin | B.I, Multi, OT7, iKON - Freeform, kim hanbin - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kim Hanbin is a music producer and his life is almost perfect and everything in place, having Kim Jiwon one of the most famous rapper in Korea as his boyfriend but the problem is no one knows. That's how Hanbin doubt his self. His worth.
Relationships: Jung Chanwoo/Kim Donghyuk, Jung Jaewon | One/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Unworthy

Hanbin knows he's lacking in many ways and he is trying his best to fill in his deficient as he grow as an adult. 23 years of existence in this world is a tough battle for him even though his life is somehow stable. His Dad owns a restaurant while his Mom is a florist and owns a scent shop with quite a few branches in Seoul.

But all of this do not matters now since he decided to live independently and after some years he managed to own himself a condo from being a freelance music producer. Everything is smooth sailing except on one thing. 

His heart. 

He is in love but the world seems do not allow him to be. To let the universe know he's madly in love. 

Or its just the person who entered the room without a single knock is the someone who stops him from achieving his main goal in life.

"I'm busy what do you need?." Hanbin said as he turned the swivel chair his sitting on, showing only his back to the person he's been avoiding for days and focused to drable nonsense on the nearest paper he got from his messy working desk. 

"You don't want to be brat and turn your back on me Kim Hanbin." Hanbin shuddered on the familiar tone but still not moving a inch like he heard nothing. 

"You've been ignoring my texts and calls for days and that's how will you act? Kim Hanbin show me yourself while I am being nice." Hanbin thought there's no way he can runaway this time so he stand on his feet harshly and turned around to meet the other straight in the eyes.

"Again I'm busy so what do you need Jiwon hyung?" Hanbin managed to say emotionless and not stuttering. 

"I booked on a resto.... Eat dinner with me" the older said making Hanbin rolled his eyes

"Why now? You have no schedule? You sure you mean it?Oh! maybe your friends are out of town so you are confident on going out with me cause they will not see us." He said bitterly making Jiwon quite for a moment. 

"Bin.." the younger almost run towards Jiwon as he lowers his head like a kicked puppy.

"Jiwon you can't just barged in and ask me out whenever you want and push me away when the others are around like I don't exist." 

Hanbin said as he started to walk away passing by the older who still cannot look him in the eyes. 

But before he get a hold of the door knob a strong hand pulls him on the wrist and the older finally had balls to speak. 

"Baby, I'm sorry its just this is new to me. Donghyuk, Chanwoo and the others will tease me so much when they found out how touchy you are and this whole relationship we have."

"Give me sometime and I'll open this up to them hm. " 

Hearing those make Hanbin's heart ache cause it only proves how lacking he is and that its a shame to be with him. But it suddenly vanished when he felt soft lips touching his. 

The older slowly moves his lip, not getting respond from the younger but as he bite his lower lip, a soft moan escaped from the younger's mouth which gave opportunity to the older to devour Hanbin's lips. 

Jiwon's hand are now on his waist pushing the other closer and Hanbin tangle his arms on the older's neck for some support as the kisses becomes aggresive. Hanbin thought this is all wrong. 

He has pride and he deserves better than this. But its Jiwon. The man who he's willing to throw everything to be with him even though the older cannot yet do the same. 

As his mind is filled with thoughts that contradicts his actions he did not realize that they are already on his bed, the older towering him.

"Did you just spaced out babe? Mind sharing those thoughts which seems alot more important than me hm?" The older said as he slip his hand on the younger shirt. Rubbing his stomach and run his fingers up on his left nipple. 

"S-stop" is what all the younger managed to say which is pretty unconvincing as his body curled up wanting more that plucking his nipple. 

"Hmm should I? Have you changed your mind and wanna go eat dinner with me instead?" Jiwon speaks head tilted while blowing on the younger's neck before biting the sensitive spot.Hands not leaving his bud. Hanbin only groaned unable to find the right words to say.

"Well since you're not saying a word I think I changed my mind and will withdraw my dinner offering cause you know my tongue finds you more delicious than any full course meal. Speak baby or I won't give you any."

"Shit Jiwon stop with your speech and just fuck me" Hanbin whined making the older smirk like an idiot. He wanted to punch him in the face but he just decided to follow his heart, body and throw his poor brain on the trash together with the pinch of pride he have to accept the very least Jiwon can give him. 

//

"C'mon Bin don't you have some dignity left?" He heard this phrase a million times already from this person alone. His close friend slash co worker.

"Jaewonnie please just shut up you know and leave if you'll not going to support me tsh" They're now on one of the studio in the company he works in. every producer owns one but Jaewon prefers to barged in all the time. 

Well he do the same thing sometimes but the other does it more often. 

"Sorry man its just I hate seeing you miserable when you're suppose to have all the happiness in the world." Hanbin melted on those words and gets closer to him on the small couch where they sit and give the older a tight hug while resting his face on his chest.

"That's so sweet of you Jaewoniee. But I'm fine" He said, voice soft as he feel sleepy from Jaewon caressing his head. So he close his eyes and after awhile he heard the door opens.

He's not expecting anyone though so he did not bother to open his eyes as he asked "Who is it? Please comeback later I'm on a break."

"I can clearly see that. And you seems so comfortable on others chest" That voice....And he remembers yeah Jiwon works as a rapper on the same company but he did not expect him to come. Its the first. With eyes wide open he remove himself from Jaewon and stand up to meet a pair of eyes in raged and fists tightly closed. 

"Go out for awhile Won hyung"

"Okay. But are sure you'll be fine? " The oldest said tapping Hanbin on the shoulder after recieving a nod from him and leaves the two. 

Jiwon gives the oldest a death glare as he walk passed by him and finally disappear. 

"What did I say about staying away from that guy?"

"He's my close...-" 

"Fuck Bin he's into you just do what I say." That makes Hanbin finally burst into anger

"You're always nowhere to be found and appear without a notice acting all mighty and control me. Now you want my friend away? Where that leaves me Jiwon? Alone while you live your life full of people who kneels down on you!"

"Go with me tonight. Donghyuk is having a party in his house. I'll introduce you to them as my boyfriend" Jiwon said ignoring the younger's complain. "And its not a request. 9pm I will fetch you" He said and before Hanbin can speak the other leave closing the door with a load thud. 

"Fuckkkk Kim Hanbin you are such a pushover!! Why can't I say no?!" He shouted gripping his own hair in frustration. 

..

Wearing a buttoned white shirt slightly messed up revealing some part of his clavicle and shoulder blade is somehow considered overdress as most of the people in the party are casually dressed. Just like his boyfriend who still look hella hot in plain black oversized shirt and cargo pants and how can he not mention his infamous purple hair. 

While looking around the huge house which is not yet crowded as its still early he realize he's been being drag now towards the living room where there is a black long leather couch with five people in it which he assumed Jiwon's friends as he recognized Dong and Chan who are now waving to them gaining gazes from the rest. 

"Hi Hanbiniee its been awhile" Dong cheerfully greets as they sit on a separate smaller couch.

"Hi" Hanbin said slightly bowing and forcing a smile as he lifts his head before settling on the couch. He fidgets and waits for Jiwon to speak as he is too awkward to face the others just fidgeting on the strings of his ripped jeans. 

"He got nothing to do so I brought him and we've not been in touched for awhile so yeah" The older said as he reach a drink from the table. 

"So how's work Bin hyung?" Dong started conversing with him while the others are busy drinking not giving him a glance after the introductions. 

"Good. Most artists are on a break so there's not much to produce so I focus on writing some songs" He said looking him in the eyes fingers clumbling on his lap.

"Ohh I see.I thought you already broke your friendship with Jiwon since I've been not seeing you. Well he's a handful so I cannot blame. -" 

Dong has been cut off by Jiwon

"I'm just right hear Dong I can clearly hear you so shut it don't make me look bad"

"Grumpy as fuck. Well walk around Bin hyung and make some new friends!" Dong said and Jiwon do not like the idea. 

"He's staying with me the whole night. Let's dance later yeah?" Hanbin likes when Jiwon is being possesive but still its not enough since he say it like its nothing. Or he's just alittle too needy for his own good. 

"Ok ok chill there bro. But he's not like you're a boyfriend to decide for him right Chan?" nudging the other who is busy flirting with the girl in short blonde slightly curled hair. Eyes disappearing as she smile widely. Cute. 

"Yup. Or you are? But its impossible homophobic hyung" Chan said laughing loudly at his own remark. 

Hanbin was like slapped right on the face.

Waiting for the older to say something and maybe its the right time for his promise that he'll be introduced as his boyfriend. 

But there was none. Only a "Fuck you Jung Chanwoo" he heard from Jiwon as the older hold his wrist forcing him to stand up. 

"Why so worked up hyung?" Chan continued earning a soft smack in the arm from Dong. 

"Don't mind him hyung. He's already tipsy. Suit yourself around" Dong is kind and how he wish Jiwon adopt some as he spend most of his time with him because they're a duo in the industry. Something makes Hanbin a bit jealous yet proud. 

"Let's go and dance Bin" the older started dragging him out.

And again Hanbin doubt his worth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I'll do my best to give you better stories. Follow me on twitter @kindness131!


End file.
